


A Song of Old

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Singing, implied - Freeform, that's a turn on right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Thorin sings to his newborn and cuddles with Bilbo.</p><p>Implied Mpreg, but you can pretend they adopted. It's not outright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Old

Bilbo sighs softly, eyes half closed and lounging against the pillows. He has almost completely drifted off to sleep when he hears the low rumbling of his mate humming at his side, and opens one eye to find Thorin cradling their new son against his chest.

Thorin was oblivious to Bilbo's gaze, eyes on the babe in his arms, thick fingers tracing over the tiny face and dark hair already beginning to curl, nestling him protectively in the crook of his arm and curled against his chest. The rolling hum reverberating through his chest formed slowly into a song, one is Khuzdul that he faintly remembers ringing through the halls when Frerin and Dís were born so long ago.

Bilbo watches his mate and his son and smiles softly, huddling a little closer to the furnace that is Thorin Oakenshield, feeling the alpha wrap his free arm around the hobbit's shoulders and cradles his treasures in his arms, away from the cold and the dark of the world.


End file.
